herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Review:William Furno
Review 1 Bought to you by: [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! I walked into the stores today and wow! I still can't believe it. William Furno isn't quite as good as Mark Surge in my eyes but he's pretty good! Lets start with pieces. Building Experience It's nothing new when it comes to building. We all know the feeling of building an Agori, all though the Heroes have much more detail then the Agori. The Hero Core changes things as well. It's fun to swap them around, mix and match. Pieces Well new pieces...of course. The arm and leg pieces are new this year, a bit better then the Agori pieces. They have a less degree angle then the Agori's. The feet are also new as well and are good for standing your set up, an improvement to the Stars. The leg armor is actually really cool! It doesn't hinder the feet but it actually improves how they work! It stops them from being able to fall over of lean forward too much. The chest armor houses the Hero Core but this isn't good for MOCing as it won't fit on any of the other sets. The helmet is smaller then I thought it would've been but it is still very cool! And not to mention the very cool weapons! You can use them as one sword, two daggers or even jet-packs! It's amazing! Playability Well, these are much better then the Stars and Agori and much easier to maneuver. The leg armor stops him from falling over which is very useful. Well done Lego! Weapons are great for changing what they can do! Very posable and fun to play with. Now let's go to the pros and cons. Pros * Awesome armor * Hero Core, very unique * Armor fits very well * Weapons are very good, you can change them to different positions * Posable and is very fun to play with Cons * Not that good for MOCing * Same old colors * Head a tad small, not important * A bit pricey Summary An exceptional set much like Mark Surge. I'd give it a 8/10 mainly because of it's Cons but still get it! It is worth the money trust me! Review 2 Brought to you by: King Joe Building This set was very easy to build, and after building it I believe I could build any hero in the 2010 line without the directions. Great for getting it out in the car, not so great for a challenging build. I took it apart and put it back together several times to remind me that it was still LEGO. Pieces Loads of cool pieces! I never really got into BIONICLE, so these were all new to me, besides using some BIONICLE parts at a friends house. The joints did crack after a few weeks, but wasn't really noticeable and was still playable till about December (I purchased it in July-August). Playability I loved the articulation that the hero has, and I really liked the ball-and-socket joints. However, that isn't anything new to a BIONICLE fan. The weapon was really cool, and I can see several good MOC's coming out of it when it finally hits my parts bin later. Pros # Nice, simple build, great for building on the way home from the store. # Really cool design. # Fairly cheap. Cons # Joints did crack. # Simple build. Overall Overall I really enjoy my Furno, and when I order my replacement parts from LEGO customer service, I hope to enjoy him for years to come as many other models and MOCs. 9/10 for me! Review 3 This review was written by Starscream7. '' Building Experience William Furno is an excellent 1.0 set, but in several ways it disappointed me. Although Hero Factory just began in the summer of 2010, I felt that this set could've been bigger. With only 19 pieces, he is an extremely small set compared to the ones at the time I am writing this review - the 4.0 sets. At that point, the sets had improved greatly, with Furno having nearly 60 pieces. Pros #Helmet: The helmet was very good and detailed, and I would prefer it more then later ones in his 2.0 and 3.0 designs. It has a lot of great details, and I actually saw that if the helmet is rotated halfway around, it will look somewhat like Bumblebee's head from the Transformers movies when his "face-shielding" is up. #Design: An excellent design, which is surely easy to have said back when 1.0 were the only Hero sets around. #Weapon: The weapon is excellent, and if you play with the set enough you might get into the habit of splitting it in half to make two swords. I feel that the weapons are, however, greatly abused throughout the Hero Factory series. The Fire Lord and Jawblade also carry the weapon as well, but they are given different titles. Furno's weapon makes the most sense, as it is the original. Cons #Crack!: Aaagh! The thing I hate the most about BIONICLE and Hero Factory 1.0 is the fact that the pieces ''crack! The joints of Furno still crack, with LEGO seemingly not having improved their designs since BIONICLE ended. It took nearly 10 years (2001-late 2010) for LEGO to have finally fixed the joints to make them non-breakable. #Small set: Hero Factory started out small, with the smallest Heroes having a crucial 17 pieces. 4.0, luckily, added nearly three times this amount to the Heroes - but Furno was, overall, small and could easily be killed by the newly-improved villains such as the Black Phantom and espically the Witch Doctor. Review 3 by Makuta Mutran 22:34, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Pros * Fire engine red * The helmet has some interesting features, including a visor and com-link * Dual blaster weapon * Helmet and breastplate complement each other * Green eyes & Hero Core Cons * Pieces are not strong * Very simple design Overview I liked the color scheme (fire engine red, yellow, black, and green-yellow (not including the weapon) more than I thought I would. The character, being young and courageous, is well portrayed in the set. 8.5/10 Review 4 by A Wikia Contributor Pieces Now, obviously the majority of the pieces are new, so let's get to those first. First of all, I'd like to introduce the hero core, which in my eyes is a very nice little detail it justs gives it a more it's just... I don't know it just makes it look cool! I also like how the pieces are harder to break. (though not impossible because mine broke after a few weeks or so) Another thing I like is the leg armor that's unique to the heroes, though too bad there's no arm armor or anything. The Build Building this thing was almost TOO easy, as there aren't ANY little axle/clip pieces. You just clip him together and THERE he's right smack in front of you! The Completed Model Furno (like most of the the other heroes) is sort of like a bulky little midgit or chibi. (though I've always had a thing for midgets and stuff...) The weapon is a bit big for him, and posability is limited. (but the new limb pieces do allow for more decent poses, at least compared to agori and matoran, though) OK now for the Pros and Cons... Pros and Cons Pros *Hero core is a nice detail *New limbs *Leg armor helps keep from falling Cons *Limited posability *TOO SMALL *Sort of creepy face/helmet Overview A decent set overall, though I wish the heroes were a bit bigger with more posability but still, a decent set. Set * Category:Reviews Category:Sets Category:2010 Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory